1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a projected score area calculator. More particularly, this invention relates to a device capable of collecting and storing data relating to the movement of a ball through space to generate a score factor. Through the use of the score factor, the device can calculate an originating point in space, from where, if the ball had started movement at the calculated originating point, the ball would have landed at a desired location.
2. Background of the Invention
In the sport of football, field goal kicks commonly win or lose the game. When the field goal kick is unsuccessful in passing though the field goal posts, it is of interest to the players, the coaches, the sportscasters, and the fans, to know, given all relevant factors, where on the field the same field goal kick under the same environmental conditions would have delivered the football between the field goal posts to constitute a score. Additionally, it may be useful to know where else on the field, a successful field goal kick would have also resulted in a score. Accordingly, it would be useful to have a device capable of calculating and storing data, such as, the wind velocity, the velocity of the football from its starting point to its landing point, the distance of the kick, the height of the kick, the trajectory of the ball from its starting point to its landing point, and the spin of the ball. The device would be able to take this initial data and transform it into a factor, which would be utilized by the device to calculate from where on the field the kick would result in a score.